


Mellt'e-tehi

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, First Time, Interspecies, Kinky/Squicky Pairings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Maboroshi no Yume.A little romance between Melkor and Sauron.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 6
Collections: Least Expected





	Mellt'e-tehi

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim Tolkien's characters, everyone knows they belong to him, anyway.  
>  Feedback: I'd like to know what you think of my story.  
>  Story Notes: This is an AU story,written after a very good Russian book called "Black Book of Arda",which is also called a "Black Silmarillion" in fandom.It describes the story of Silmarillion from Melkor's point of view,and how it happend regarding him and his followers.>br /> There are many debates around this book in Russian fandom.

Melkor was walking from his big throne chamber.So unneeded,it was. No one needed it but those coming to him,those wanting him to be a Dark Lord. 

The one he truly wasn't. 

He entered his own chamber with a sigh,remembering the pain of disbelief he met in Valar's eyes when he told them that there was no need to redo the world of Ea - it already existed and was beautiful in its freedom. Not like Iluvatar wanted. It still hurt,even though the time flowed on mercifully.The rejecton.Self-exile. 

And then Melkor lifted his gaze and saw - Gorthauer sitting near the window in the big chair. 

Why?He came here? 

Gorthauer was asleep.Dear,he must have waited for Melkor and fell asleep.His face now was calm and even more beautiful than ever. 

He was sitting in the chair,his hands falling at his sides. His chest was bare and covered only with some kind of dark scarf. Rise and fall,rise and fall. 

The sound of heartbeat... 

sound of breathing... 

Melkor reached and brushed aside a strand of silken hair from Gorthauer's face.Couldn't leave that warm skin,his hand lingered on dear face.Slowly, Gorthauer opened his clear eyes and looked at Melkor. 

  * Tano... I was waiting for you... 



So childishly,so openly.But he was no child.He was one of the strongest,and the most powerful of all Maiar.No,not Maia,but Fairni.Son of the Soul, and not the Tool like Maiar. 

  * What did you want from me? 



Still touching his cheek... 

  * I wanted to say that you shouldn't tire yourself so much,Tano. Your eyes...they are so tired and life fades from them... I do not want you to suffer like this! - with last words Gorthauer grabbed Melkor's hand and kept it close to his face,not wanting to let go. - Damn those Valar,they're still torturing you,even though you're not in Valinor anymore!How can they?!They do not understand! 
  * You are forgetting that I am one of Valar also. 
  * You're not like them!You...you care!You love the world and you protect it!And they...they just fulfill Eru's whims!Manve and his Varda do not understand and only pretend merciful and just! Tulkas hates you openly and Yavanna cannot understand the balance of nature although she herself created it!And Iluvatar plays with them and their Maiar like with marionettes!If he told Aule to destroy the Dwarves,he would have done it,eventhough they were alive! 



You 'do' see everything...so much like me.You can see through them.And...you remember it all.  
Again...you didn't forget how Aule betrayed your trust. His betrayal is what led you to me.But...are you here because... 

  * And I don't think I will ever be able to forgive him this.But I am staying with you not because of it. 
  * And why do you stay? 



Anger faded from his features,gaze softened and a genuine smile lit his face. 

  * I am with you because I love you.Mellt'e-tei,Tano Melkor. 



He spoke my name.It's the first time I hear you calling me other than 'Tano',your teacher.Does it truly mean that I am not only a teacher to you? 

  * I love you.But I know,you cannot belong to me alone...not that I really want it.If you were only for me alone,I wouldn't be able to love you like this.I love you the way you are now... you care... 



A fly probably feels like this when caught in a web.I am in a total loss when I hear you saying again and again 'I love you'. I do not know what to do,I do not want to hurt you.Gorthauer, you are so dear to me...I wouldn't be able to go on without you. And this also means...that...that I... 

  * I think I also love you,Gorthauer. 
  * Truly? 



Never before I saw you so expectant,so hopeful and yet you looked like you were expecting a deadly blow straight to your heart. 

  * Yes.I need you and never want to part from you.I love - you. 
  * Mellt'e-tei? 
  * Mellt'e-tei,Orthenner. 



The language of the Darkness...gives special meaning to simple words.Ahe - Darkness.Ae - Light.Gele - Star.Tano - teacher. Tairni - pupil.  
Melkor - Love for the World.  
Orthenner - The One Wielding the Power of Flame. Mellt'e-tei - Love of the Soul,I love you. 

When you speak in the Dark,your voice is changing.It discovers tones and whispers and sighs you cannot hear in Common speech.  
You look at my lips.I cannot help but smile to myself - you,so ever confident and strong,now tremble at the thought of a kiss. 

Gorthauer watched Melkor in fascination as he lowered on his knees to be at his eye level and slowly moved closer. Melkor took his Orthenner's face in his hands and gently pressed their lips together.  
The kiss was so gentle and yet needful and fiery. Gorthauer in his wildest dreams couldn't imagine that Melkor's lips would be so soft and careful.The feathery caress continued for it seemed an eternity and then they broke apart. 

One look in your eyes and I crush you to my chest... and I could do no other thing.


End file.
